


Shower -NSFWish?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Showers, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: After saving the city, a shower is a wonderful thing, but having someone else to scrub your back is even better.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 44





	Shower -NSFWish?

She stood there, letting the hot water flow down her body. She put her hands on the shower walls and bent slightly letting the spray work on the muscles in her back. 

Raven needed this in more ways than one. Plasmius had gotten lose again and it almost always ended in the team being covered with viscous purple slime. The other reason in the course to the fight she got thrown into a concrete light pole. Her powers kept her from shattering her spine, but nothing was going to keep her from being sore.

She closed her eyes and started quietly chanting to herself, letting her mind slip away from her body and the pain in her muscles. 

**PLOOOOOOOOOOOT**

The sound brought her back to reality and she felt soft texture of a soapy shower poof run up and down her back.

“Your almost out of that shower gel you like” Beast Boy said, as he started to wash her back. Between her mediation and the pain in her back the entrance of her boyfriend completely alluded her. ‘Boyfriend’ that was a new concept for her. But one that she was gradually accepting especially since he started to message her lower back with his free hand after it was slick with soap. Pulling a small sigh out of her.

“What are you doing back there?” she asked as she felt the poof run across her shoulders and around the back of her neck. 

“Well someone has to wash your back, Robin and Star are busy and I think Cy would rust.” he said she could almost feel the goofy smile on his face at the joke. “Would you like me to stop?” He asked as his he wrapped his arm around her frame and started washing her stomach. 

“Well since no one else is available please continue and scrub just a little harder” she jabbed back.

Their new relationship had changed a few things, but they were still Beast Boy and Raven, only somehow there banter now was not to get a rise out of the other but turned into a terms of endearment. Maybe in the back of their minds it always was, a subconscious desire to bring a smile to each other. 

He started running the poof over her shoulders, and pulled himself closer pressing his chest against her back. Beast Boys puff equipped hand snaked around Ravens body. The water ran over them both as he washed her chest up to her neck, doing a rather thorough job over both her breast. 

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. Exposing her neck witch he playfully nipped at before kissing it slowly from her shoulder up to her jaw. She felt like the water was melting her into him. She could feel his cock hard and strait against the inside of her thigh.

She jumped a little as he nipped her earlobe, and with it threw a spasm into her back. 

“Egh” escaped her lips and Beast Boy backed away slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked confused.

“No its my back.”

“That pole?”

“Yea” She groaned out.

Beast Boy gently turned her around, and angled the shower head directly on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders letting him support her. She let out small gasp as he started pressing his fingers into her the mussels on either side of her spine. Raven was so grateful for his long fingers and strong hands working the pain out of her back. 

“Am getting rid of those dumb gloves of yours.” she said lazily. 

Beast Boy just smiled as he continued to work on her back. The water was just starting to lose temperature.

“Better?” he whispered into Ravens ear

“hmmm” she said her forehead pressed into his shoulder. He pecked her cheek, and then shut off the water. They stood there together in the steam Beast Boy holding her up. Raven braced herself on Beast Boys shoulders and ached her back. The green young man loved seeing her like this, the hot water gave her skin the slightest bit of flush giving her body an inviting glow, and her own scent mixed with body wash made his skin tingle. 

“Um listen if you are not up for tonight? I am good” He said “The last thing I want to do is hurt you”

He had grown up some, but it still surprised Raven sometimes when he actually did act mature.

“I am much better, really” She said a small smile on her lips. Despite what he said she knew that Beast Boy wanted her. Between her empathic senses and the physical evidence still poking her leg there was no doubt. There was rarely a night he didn’t want her, and her him. There was something primal about their bond, the only times that they didn’t make love were the nights they were both so tired they would pass out in bed reaching for each other.

“Just not to rough tonight Gar”

His Eyes lit up like a little boy who just saw the Christmas tree. 

“Now be a good little ‘pet’ and get me a towel” she said as she gave his cock a playful tug.

“Yes Raven” he said after a quick kiss.

* * *

_I didn’t think I would be posting anything new for a while. But this was something else from a larger work that I tried to develop. After taking the ax to it, I think it stands up better on its own as a short. Also I wanted to try posting something a little more mature, hence the -ish. I have other ideas, and I want to keep writing since I think its good for me, and the only way I am going to get better is to keep doing it._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/146156254199/shower-nsfwish Jun 19th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
